


That's Life

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Birthday, Sad, Short, gravestone, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Jason goes and visits his dad.(That's Life by Frank Sinatra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the start three months ago. Decided to finish it.

Jason stepped out of his car, stretching his arms out as he stood up. He ran a hand through his poorly groomed hair then stuffed his hands into the pockets in his trousers. He looked up at the clouds before walking toward the old gate. When he was younger, Jason always had trouble with the latch but he unlocked it with ease. He stepped past the half stone half wood fence and headed to the right. He felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it.

Jason stopped. He squatted down. He took in a quick breath.

“Hey, Dad.”

The now tall boy placed a gentle hand onto the headstone. Jason blinked quickly.

“I thought I’d stop by and say hello.”

Jason blinked hard. He dragged his eyes away from the ground and observed the space around the headstone.

“Hope you don’t mind if I sit.”

Jason placed himself on the ground, the seat of his pants dampening on the grass. He stared at the slightly faded photo of his dad. The photo was taken at one of Jason’s baseball games. Jason was the only one smiling because his dad looked confused. He wondered why that photo was chosen for the headstone.

“Sorry I’m late. Couldn’t get out of school, my lecture ran over time.”

Jason pulled at his jacket.

“I came here instead of my baseball game.”

The young man brushed dirt and dust off of one of his dad’s graves.

“I’m on the college team. Did I tell you?”

Jason looked expectantly, knowing he wouldn’t hear an answer.

“It’s pretty great. Julie Johnson is a cheerleader,” Jason said wistfully.

Silence filled the graveyard. Jason looked at the picture again. He licked his sleeve a wiped the small portrait. The shine returned and Jason smiled. The curly haired man stood and took a step back.

“Remember that time when you took me out for ice-cream after one of my little league games and I dropped it on you and got ice-cream all over your shirt.” Jason chuckled to himself. “You never let me live that one down, did you?”

“And the time you tried to teach me how to talk to girls? It’s a wonder anyone would go out with you.”

Jason left every word open like he was waiting for his dad to interrupt him as he normally would. He didn’t. Jason sniffed in the cold air and stood up.

“I miss you, dad.”

The curly haired boy felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.

 _“Are you there?”_ The voice crackled through the speaker.

“Yes. Where are you? Not like you to be late to something like this.”

_“It’s my goddamn job. Sorry kid. I’m coming. Won’t be a minute.”_

“Yeah. Okay. Bye.”

_“Jason.”_

Jason pulled the phone back to his ear. “What?”

_“You aren’t the only one that misses him, you know.”_

“I know… It’s hard…”

_“It is. He’s proud of you.”_

Jason rubbed a scrunched fist at his eye. “Let’s stop all the sappy talk. He hated sappy talk.”

 _“He did, didn’t he?”_ The voice on the other side of the phone sighed. A car pulled up and Jason’s mother stepped out in a beautiful dress, her husband fumbling in tow.

“Well I’ll see you later. Mum’s here.” Jason waved to the two of them.

_“Okay.”_

“Bye Marvin.”

_“That’s dad to you.”_

Jason hung up and looked back down at the headstone.

“I miss you Whizzer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! By the way, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story but I wrote the last half to that song so...


End file.
